A Fashion Diva and a Chef
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: "Frankie. Business is business. Cooking and fashion don't mix. End of discussion, please choose a different topic." Cleo growled as she explained. 5 years has passed since the gang graduated Monster High...Cleo and Deuce have barely ever met, but when love occurs, could it ruin their famous industries?
1. Work Work all day long

Deuce sighed as he took a quick walk through at his kitchen. In his opinion, it was a wreck but he couldn't be too picky, after all his restaurant was the best -which meant the busiest- out there. Who knew a 23 year old gorgon could accomplish so much with only having graduated high school five years ago? But something was missing from all the fame and glory...He just didn't know what. Was it a new oven? Or did he need another top notch chef to improve the quality?

He knew he couldn't live forever, but he was trying to do things at his _own _pace. Eventually he'd find a pretty calm, collected, sufficient ghoul, pay off his mansion -and hopefully get a larger one with a much better staff- and die into his golden years then go to wherever he was going at an old age. Was it that time? He shook his head and sighed, "Nah..."

He heard the small bell ding in the next room connected to his office. Usually whenever that bell dung something was wrong because _nobody _usually just walks into his office for a simple conversation. He groaned, "This had better be good..."

It was Heath, of corpse. The flame elemental had probably overcooked the soup _again _and the customer was angry about it. Deuce asked in a serious tone, "Heath, what brings you into my office?"

He stuttered, "W-Well you see, I um...Sorta burnt the chicken for the soup and it got served before I could report-"

"Oh lord...Look, we've gone over this _dozens _of times! You don't SORTA burn things, it's either undercooked, cooked, perfect, a little overdone, overdone or overcooked! NEVER in between!" The gorgon growled, furious with his employee's explanation.

"Look dude I'm sorry, it's just chicken..."

"Just chicken? HEATH, we use the _best _and I mean the _best _chicken on the planet and you BURNT chicken that can't just be found at a supermarket for five dollars!"

"So replace it with cheaper stuff-"

"Heath! I am your boss and I control what I decide we should use in our meals and I decide we should give our customers the BEST food they could possibly dine on!"

"I get that but dude, you need to chill out! Don't you have a wife?"

"No Heath, you've asked me that a million times and I'm simply not ready to put up with another woman...After Cleo went and broke my heart by dating Clawd."

"Dude, I hear she runs a killer fashion shop down the street!"

He had enough of Heath for one day. He growled, "Get out of my office."

"Why?"

"JUST GET OUT! GET OUT BECAUSE I TOLD YOU SO!"

Before the fire elemental could say another word, he slammed the door and locked it immediately afterwards. He couldn't believe what conversation he just heard. Cleo? In business? Him? Yelling at a high school friend? What was up with him? Now he couldn't get the Egyptian princess he was shattered by so many years ago out of his head.

He wanted her out but she just got stronger every given minute. Moments later, he got a migraine from thinking about her, the yelling, everything that just happened. He went into his mini cupboard to grab an aspirin, then consumed it with a drink of water trailing behind it. He sighed, "Maybe I'll forget about her. Yeah, maybe. But for now, I'm taking the night off."

He grabbed his jacket, keys, papers and took off for home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cleo spun to her file cabinet as she tried to find a couple's records on a line they were attempting to sell. She had to admit, the line was rather interesting and was sure to bring in lots of profit if she were to purchase the trademark and all that came with it.

The woman, a werecat, asked in a heavily scrench accent, "Have you found the records yet?"

"Not yet ma'am! I think I'm getting close to them!"

"Take your time! I was just checking because your awfully quiet..."

"Oh you know fashion designers, busy, busy, and even more busy!"

"Oh I bet your not as busy as Mr. Gorgon who runs the restaurant down the street! Oh my Ghoul he's busy! Did you know it's famous and one of the best places to eat in the world?"

"Oddly enough I haven't. Do you know him?"

"Oh yes, he was a friend in high school! Remember, Deuce? Captian of the casketball team?"

"Hm? I've heard of him but never met him..."

"Did you break up with Clawd?"

"Oh yes, a long time back..."

"Are you single now or-?"

"Very single."

"I hear he's single too!"

"Catrine, you are not going to set me up with a chef. Fashion designer plus Chef? Not a good combo."

"Oh come on! Even Draculaura wants you two to hook up!"

"Draculaura does? Has that honeymoon gotten to her brain or something because a stranger and a mummy? Nope!"

"You've seen Deuce, he was that punk gorgon-"

"Still, NO!"

"Please?"

She finally found the records, and right in time too. She was pulling out the big eyes when begging. She growled, "Here are those papers, now from the looks of things it appears you have created successful lines before so I will accept your request. Sign the contract and your good to go."

She handed the werecat the contract and she gladly signed, and with a quick pace too. Catrine chimed as she nearly skipped out the door, arm in arm with her boyfriend, "Thank you!"

The mummy sighed, "No problem."

Now she couldn't get _him _out of her head. And by him, she meant Deuce. It all came back to her. The gym...fearleading...the boys...Snakehead...She tried to get him to go but he wouldn't. So she opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and consumed one with an energy drink following it. She growled, "Ra damn it I need to get some water in here..."

A half hour later, she couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't get out of her mind, so she decided to close up shop early to see if a cup of clawffee on her porch would get him out.


	2. Home, Finally

Cleo opened the door to her penthouse. It was decorated in furnishings imported from Egypt with a bit of modern decorations. Her Egyptian cobra, Hissette slithered up her lamp and rested there. The Egyptian princess took off her heels and hose and plopped herself on her sofa, turning on her flat screen. Sure, she wasn't supposed to live like this but if she were to fit in, she had to.

She tried to watch the news, but it was nearly impossible because his picture was all over, the news anchors talking positive about him. She growled because it was supposed to her on the news, not him. She turned off her TV and stormed off to her bedroom. Sure it was 5 in the afternoon, but she just heard too much of him. Plus, she simply had enough of the world she resided in.

Her icoffin went off not a moment after she walked through the doorway. The mummy quickly picked up and sighed, "Hello?"

Thankfully, it was simply Frankie. She chimed, "Hey Cleo!"

"Hey Frankie, what do you need?"

"Did you hear about Deu-"

"Don't. Talk. About. Him." She growled.

"Why not? He's so suc-"

"The only thing he's successful in is terrorizing me. He's ruining my publicity and I'm pretty sure that sooner or later, he'll be as if my clothing industry never existed!"

"Oh come on Cleo! He's only the world's most popular chef! AND he's single so you could try to win him over for more!"

"Uh how's about...NEVER?!"

"Ple-"

"Frankie. Business is business. Cooking and fashion don't mix. End of discussion, please choose a different topic." Cleo growled as she explained.

"Bu-"

"DIFFERENT TOPIC OR I AM HANGING UP."

"OK, OK. Um..."

Another voice sighed, "ma'am."

She turned her head and saw it was a servant. She sighed, "Yes?"

"Y-You have a dinner date tonight..."

"With who?"

"M-Mr. Gorgon."

"WHAT?!" She screamed as she hung up the cell phone as Frankie still tried to think of another topic.

The servant mumbled something and ran out the door, leaving Cleo alone in the silence of her now empty penthouse. That was the last servant her daddy gave her to use when she left, and now she had nobody to do her work because she heard it yell, "I QUIT!"

And they yelled it rather proudly too. She was now a lonely ghoul, not wanting to call herself the 7 letter word she ignored for so long. Her throat felt rather scratchy, she felt her face turn red and felt salty tears running down her face. She was alone and set up with a boo she barely talked to and vaguely remembered what he looked like.

But she couldn't help but think to herself...Maybe it won't be as bad as she thinks. Maybe he'll decide to want her to stick around for a while. N-No...It couldn't happen. Not how she's messed with him in the times she actually spoke to him. She could feel how he felt about her in the way he spoke and she could tell she screwed him up miserably. Plus her previous experiences with men were _horrible_. She's been used, cheated on, lied to, stood up, and a lot more experiences she didn't want a repetition of.

She slammed her head into the pillows in front of her and whined. She looked at the window and saw the sun was going down. She sat up and sniffled, "Might as well go now before the night starts..."

The mummy got up and shuffled to the door. She locked it on her way out and headed for her car. Before the servant quit, they installed the directions to his house. She begun to follow the directions that would lead to her miracle...or pure darkness.

* * *

Deuce unlocked the door to his mansion and was welcomed by the scent of lit candles. He asked out of genuine curiosity from the fact candles were only lit on certain occasions, "So, what are the candles for?"

The maid noticed her master was home and informed him, "You have a date this evening sir."

"Oh really? Well then who's the lucky lady?"

"A lady named Cleo...Apparently some of your friends recommended her so, we did a collaboration with her servant and managed to fit it into her busy schedule."

"Y-You mean Cleo, as in Cleo de Nile?!" he choked in shock.

"Yes...I-Is that an issue sir?"

"No! Actually, this is..."

"Worse?"

"No, spectacular! I've been wanting to talk to her for a while and now I find out I have a date with her? Damn, this is a way to kick off the night!" He lied so the maid wouldn't be so scared.

"Oh, well I'm glad! Well, I'm going to go fetch some wine..."

"You go do that."

He threw his jacket on the hook and put his keys on another hook. He carried his papers to the upstairs and tossed them on his desk, then collapsing on the bed. He grumbled, "She owns a business. It was nice they tried, but it would never work. A Fashionista and a chef? Yeah, um, NO! The only reason I lied was so that young girl wouldn't have to be as stressed as she already is! Besides, clothes and food? THEY DON'T _MIX_!"

He stared at the skylight built into his ceiling. If only Cleo wasn't rich, didn't own a business or even better, both then things wouldn't be so complicated. He wouldn't have to deal with finding somebody, he'd already have her in his arms instead of waiting on her arrival... However, he couldn't help but wonder...What did Cleo look like now? Was she still as adorable as she was in high school, or prettier? What if she looked worse? What if her whole life was a wreck and- No, she couldn't have ended up like that, she was too good to become of such a thing.

He saw the maid returned after apparently minutes of endless pondering and mixed emotions. She announced, "Your date is here sir."

He sighed, "Thank you, tell her I'll be down in a moment."

The gorgon got from his bed and slowly descended down the stair case that will lead him to his desire...Or terror.


	3. Lights

He surveyed the room as he stepped down from the stairs to look for his blind date. Not a sign of anyone else home but himself and the staff.

'_Perhaps I'm losing my mind?_' He pondered to himself as he continued searching the room.

A voice finally asked, "Excuse me, but would you happen to be my date for the evening?"

He looked to his left and saw Cleo as stunning as ever standing next to him. The sight of her was mesmerizing and the thought of a date with her...It was nearly impossible for him to process such a thing! He finally stuttered, "Y-Yes, I am."

"Oh! H-Hey Deuce...I-I didn't expect you to be so...so..."

"Disgusting compared to you?"

She shook her head and admitted, "Sexy."

He was surprised she found him attractive. In his opinion, he didn't compare to the god-like appearance his date had.

"Are you sure I'm that attractive?"

"Actually, your way past that." She quietly admitted.

He lightly chuckled to himself at how timid and shy the usually talkative and outgoing mummified beauty was being. Finally, she asked, "By the way, are we just having dinner or doing more?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"OK, Great! Because I was thinking perhaps you could take me out to dinner...?"

"You do realize I cook like you design, right?"

"Oh...Yeah, that's right."

She giggled a little until the lights turned from bright to dark in a flash. Then she screamed and whimpered, "Deuce, you know how scared I am of the dark!"

"Still?"

"Yes! Can you come hold me?"

"Fine, if I must. Should I also turn on a- Oh, duh!"

"Don't you have a scartop and bitflix?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well then get that going!"

"Well, in my opinion bitflix isn't all that great anymore really." He complained.

"Any other options?"

He knew he had been buried into his own hole by his date and her replies. There weren't many more options for entertaining such an upscale woman like he was dating other than cuddling up with her while watching a movie and eating whatever top-scale restaurant food he could think of.

"I'll go get the take-out menu."

Cleo grinned about her small victory and asked, "Could you go get a blanket while your at it?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"Well, order 3 or 4 bottles of whatever drink you can think of because I'm not leaving till' sunrise."

"What are you-"

He could barely see it, but her grin grew and she lightly rose her eyebrows.

"Cleo, I don't think you want me to do that-"

"Why not? It's a perfect opportunity to do so..."

"I just don't want anything to _occur _if we were to venture further into this."

"Ohh quit being such a mouse! I know you can do it pretty damn well!"

"Cleo, now isn't the perfect time to do it! Really!"

"Tell me why."

"No, it'll get you to run out of the door in a flash..."

"I won't run, I swear. Just _please _Deuce! Just once?"

"Cleo, no way. Not going to risk it."

"PLEASE?!"

"Well, there _is _a price you gotta pay in order to get it on with all this as you think..."

"What's the price? 10 million dollars? A new yacht?"

"Nope, you gotta move in."

"Why?"

"If you agree you'll see why."

The young business empress thought about the deal for a few moments. She felt he was _the _one, but it always happened in the beginning...Should she wait a little bit?

"Can I reserve a day?"

"Whatever you want."

"Alright..."

How long would she wait? A week? A month? Or perhaps even a year or two? He saw a war raging in her head about it and commented, "You do know we don't _have _to make this deal, right?"

She nodded and replied, "Well I just feel a spark...But I don't know if your my pharaoh or if it's simply a false alarm..."

"Well, why not wait a bit and see if it winds down or just grows?"

"But how long though?"

He stumbled over to her and carried the scartop, icoffin 9 and the blankets and dropped them on the sofa next to him. She felt his fingers gently run through her long hair and sighed, "Well babe, that's the part we're unsure about."

"_We're_?"

"Does this make our dream relationship a reality?"

Moments later, he gently pressed a kiss on her lips. He let go and she quickly kissed him back.

"Yes...Yes it does snakehead." She cooed.

"Can you please not call me that?"

"Whatever you want..."

"OK, so when you say that, do you mean _anything _at all?"

She nodded and reminded him, "Your not the only multimillionaire in this town."

"Alrighty, so if we do end up belonging I can steal some of your money when I don't want to spend mine?"

"Yeah, right. I think I'll be stealing from you." She laughed.

"Not unless your pregnant OR it's something important."

"Uhhh, I don't think _either _of those are going to happen. Especially the first one."

"Well then you might want to wait until I'm more...open about things."

"Why?"

"Well, like werewolves, gorgons sorta have their own wild season."

"Which occurs?"

"Once a year obviously. Don't worry though, you'll know when it is."

"Why?"

"The season is on now, but it'll end in about a week."

Cleo shuddered at the thought. No wonder he kept refusing her, he simply didn't want her business or empire to be hurt or crumble into dust.

"So you didn't want my business to go in flames?"

"Nope. As much as I want to right now, I don't want you to leave."

"Well you kissed me just fine."

He pulled up bitflix and sighed, "True...But that wasn't really physical interaction."

"Yes it is! Your lips touched mine! That was physical!"

"Not in my opinion...When I think physical interaction, I think of more than an inch of connection...That and if you opened your eyes, you'd see I was holding my instincts back..."

"Whatever! Just start the damn movie already!"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting there!"

"Good, put on whatever movie you can think of."

So, he just put on a movie he remembered from high school and Cleo reached for the blanket.

"Cold already?"

She shook her head.

"No, just grabbing it for later."

"OK...Now, just give me a sec."

He got up, grabbing the menu and icoffin. But before the call was made, he asked her, "Cleo, what do you want from...Panda scarpress?"

"Eh, just get me their orange chicken and surprise me on the rest."

So he sighed and placed the order.

"OK your order will arrive in half an hour." The employee informed him on the other line.

"OK, Thank you."

He hung up and got back to his date to make sure she wasn't whimpering. Thankfully, she was simply laying there, watching him with the only light being his icoffin and scartop.

"So, when will we get food?"

"Half hour."

She groaned and complained, "What are we going to do in the meantime?!"

"Uh...Watch the movie?"

"Can't the movie wait?"

"What do you want in the meantime, your _highness?_"

"Maybe a little more love."

"Your kidding, right? I just warned you about now..."

"I know but would one or two kisses hurt anyone?"

"Yes. It would." He growled.

He saw she was frustrated with his rejection. Sure she had to learn to accept the answer no, but did he really have to be like that to her? It wasn't like she wanted the world, all she wanted was something to do.

"This date isn't going to go well, I'm out of he-"

Before she stepped away, without thought he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, begging, "Please don't go. Just please. I loved you since high school and I'm not letting you slip out of my hands that easily. Just please don't leave me!"

"Prove it. Prove yourself worthy of my presence."

He pulled her down onto his lap and lightly tapped her lips. She chuckled and kissed him back in a playful tone. One thing led to another as Cleo lightly unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the build underneath.

"Temptation kicking in yet?"

Deuce suddenly knew what the young mummy was doing and back away, stuttering, "N-No, I can't go on...I told myself I wouldn't make out with you and now we're going further than that..."

"Oh come on, show me who's the alpha of this household!"

"N-No, you don't want me to do that."

"Oh really?" She teased him as she whispered in her softest voice in his ear.

"Y-Yeah...How's about we wait a year and see what happens then?"

"You sure 'bout that?"

'_Don't give into her...She doesn't know what I can do to her if I have full control at THIS time of year..._'

"Not even just a little rub?"

"No Cle-"

Finally, the doorbell rang.

"Thank Athens."

"You've got one year to decide if I'm worth it or not...I mean, it _is _a once in an unlife deal for you..."

"Can I just get food now?"

"Fine, answer the door."

So, he rushed to the door and opened it up. Surprisingly, it was an old high school classmate who was delivering the dinner. The monster was none other than Toralei Stripe.

"Toralei, I thought you worked at Monster high as an advanced clawculus teacher..."

"I do this when I'm _not _dealing with them...Teachers don't make much you know." The orange werecat snarled.

"Ah...How's Meowlody and Purrsephone?"

"Them? They ditched me a week after high school graduation for Manny and Andy."

"Ah...I'm usually so caught up in my cooking I sorta forget to check facespook and check up on everyone..."

Cleo snarled, "Ahem! If you want news, ask me, but for now, wrap it up!"

"Is that Cleo?"

"Yeah-"

"Are you two, y'know, married yet?"

"Married?! I'm not even close to engaged!" She pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ohh, you are dating though, right?"

"That's classified information, Toralei... Deuce hurry up and pay for dinner already!"

The gorgon sighed as he pulled out his wallet, "Alright, what's the damage?"

"Hm...$25.79."

So, he pulled out thirty and sighed, "Keep the rest as a tip."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

He shut the door and walked back with the food, sighing, "Alright there's your orange chicken, diet skulla and whatever else you want to eat."

"Thank you." She chimed as she reached for a piece of chicken and her soda.

"So, I've got a year and nothing more nor less?"

She nodded as she sipped the beverage. He turned on the movie and within five minutes, knew this wasn't going to end well. One monster had already died and a normie was running around the town for another victim while the police searched for the victim's cause of death.

"Hey Cleo, want to watch something else? I don't want to make you scared or anything..."

She snorted so hard soda almost spit from her nose and laughed, "Me? Scared of a little movie? _Please, _I've seen worse..."

"O-OK, just checking..."

The conversation went cold after he checked on her at the beginning. Until about halfway through the movie when the rising action came into...Well, action. A male mummy was going to their sarcophagus to sleep, until he heard something. The mummy was of corpse alone and the noise was coming from the hall. So, naturally in every horror movie, he saw the normie and had his gauze undone, claiming another victim. Deuce looked to Cleo who was _horrified _at the part despite having been at the premiere and not freaking out the first time she watched it.

"Uh...Babe, you OK?"

She didn't respond or move a muscle.

"Cleo? Yoo hoo? Anyone home in there?"

She quietly whispered, "I'm scared now."

"Do you want to stop the movie?"

"I don't care."

He sighed and turned it off for her sake, sighing, "Alright, wanna go home or stay with me for-"

"Stay. I'm staying."

"Uh huh...Well my bedroom is upstairs so I suppose it would only be right to you if I carried you...Right?"

She nodded and admitted, "Actually, do you mind sharing a bed? Just for tonight?"

"Sure, just sleep lightly, alright? I'm not sure if I get the urges while I'm asleep or if it's while I'm awake."

She again nodded and lifted her arms, letting Deuce pick her up. He sighed and watched his step, having Cleo hold his icoffin for light. Minutes later, the couple arrived in his bedroom and she had to admit, it was rather nice. His bed was a canopy bed with white translucent curtains and gray and white bedding while the mattress was a pure black. The poles were even engraved with light swirls and a few fake vines here and there. Meanwhile, the floor was hardwood, the walls were painted grey, and next to the bed was a small computer desk with papers scattered everywhere and a small chair.

The alarm clock read _8:09 PM_ in big, bright red letters. It was kinda early, but then again she probably had some _issues_ going to sleep and needed to turn in early for the next day of work. It was no walk in the park running in the business, he should know because he runs one. Finally, he sighed, "So which side do you want?"

"Whichever one you want me to be on."

"I'm going to go change, do...Well, whatever you need to."

Since there probably wasn't any pajamas in her size sitting around, she simply took off her shirt, skirt, hosery and stilluetos which left her with her emerald green Scartoria's Secret bra and panties. She couldn't tell why but for some odd reason she always had a thing about the color green...Was it because of the gem Emerald? Or did it have a deeper meaning? Even then she could never seem to figure it out.

"Whoa, OK, I'm going to have really hard time tonight keeping to myself." Deuce admitted as he kept glancing at her nearly naked body.

"O-Oh...I can borrow one of your shirts if you'd like me to if it would help..."

"Nah, I'll take a challenge any day of the week."

"OK, if you say so..."

So he crawled into the bed, trying to keep his eyes off her to prevent temptation. Unlike him, Cleo just plopped onto the bed and tossed the blankets on top of her despite his warning. Her long, silk-like hair tickled his back as she tried to get comfortable.

'_Why must her hair be so damn long? I mean, come on! I'm trying to keep fro-OK, I should stop thinking about it and think about something else..._'

But despite his attempts, she wasn't getting out of his mind anytime soon. Moments later, the movement stopped and she was asleep.

'_How come it's so easy for her to sleep and it's difficult for me tonight?_'

He could feel his instincts wanting to kick in, and the urge was _bad_. He started growling to himself, trying to keep to himself and it didn't help how in the field she looked.

"Deuce, you awake?" The young mummy groaned as she lightly raised her eyelids.

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

"I tried but it simply wouldn't work."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...What time is it anyway?"

"3:04."

Silence filled the room as the two pondered on what they would say next. But before they could say a word, they fell asleep without knowing it.


	4. We Danced

Two years later, Deuce set the last chair above another for the evening. Despite his authority, he had decided to let his workers leave early and clean everything up himself. Besides, he had nothing else to do since Cleo's flight was running late...Well, other than laze around the mansion all night watching whatever was on that interested him. His unlife was rather boring whenever she wasn't around for some reason the more he thought about it.

He was about to leave when he heard the small bell ring on the door.

"Sorry, but we're closed." He sighed as he threw on his jacket.

A familiar voice chuckled, "I know, I was just coming to get you."

"Wait, Cleo?"

Moments later, as he guessed, Cleo stepped out from the corner and chimed, "Yes, who else would it be?"

"But...I thought you said your flight was late."

She approached him and admitted as her fingers laced with his, "Actually I lied...Look, I want to chat with you about something."

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Well, while I was in Scairo for that fashion show I was thinking..."

"About?"

"Well, you of corpse."

"Yes...And?"

"Well, it would be more appropriate if I asked you a few questions."

His free hand moved to her back and they danced.

"Well...First off, how much do you love me?"

"Cleo, we've been through this a thousand times, I love you more than anything or anyone that has, is or ever will be on this planet."

"OK...Um..."

He knew where the conversation was going and sighed, "Hey Cleo, do you think you could pick up this conversation on Friday?"

"O-Of corpse..." She sighed.

"Great, because I have a gift for you and if this is leading to where I think it is, I want it to wait."

"Oh? So you did remember our 2 year anniversary is on Friday?"

"Yeah, how can I forget?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Ah...Bad experiences?"

"Many."

"Well, hurt and fear no longer..."

"Why?"

"O-Oh, sorry, I was just...Ahh, never mind."

"Can we just go back to your place now?"

"Yeah...Sure."

So, the couple turned out the lights and locked the door to his restaurant. He opened the door for her and walked over to the driver's side, opened the door and closed it as he locked both sides. Cleo already had the engine running for a few minutes so all he had to do was hit the gas pedal and drive home.

* * *

When the two got home, the paparazzi were oddly enough in front of his house. They watched him pull in the drive.

"Cleo, stay here."

She nodded as he climbed out the car and asked, "Alright, what the hell are you doing here?"

One, a harpy, asked, "Mr. Gorgon, we hear you are dating Ms. De Nile, is this true?"

"Where did you hear that?"

Another choked, "From her sister, Nefera."

'_Damn it Nefera!'_

"No, she's just a _very _close friend."

"Why did you sleep with her then?"

"Her power went out and she was scared to be alone, OK?"

"But..."

"Look, can I just get in my own house?"

Cleo quietly stepped out of the car and was immediately flooded with questions like, "Ms. De Nile, are you and Mr. Gorgon in a relationship?" or "Did you two get it on in the bed?"

She growled, "No! He's just a friend of mine! Now, get the hell out of his damn way and let him inside his own house for RA'S SAKE!"

They ran as soon as she finished.

"See Deuce, you just gotta show a little power to the press." She stated as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Did you really have to be so rough on them? I mean, they got the information from Nefer-"

"That name is never to be mentioned in front of me. Ever."

"Alright..."

He sighed and plopped on the sofa as Cleo's icoffin buzzed. She walked upstairs and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. De Nile?"

"Y-Yes...It is. Why? Is this one of the press?"

"No, this is Liana Screeland, editor-in-chief of Rouge magazine. Listen, I've heard quite a bit about your fashions and I wanted to see if I could possibly have them featured in next month's issue?"

"O-Of corpse! Where do you want to-"

"Scairo on Saturday at noon. I'll give you more information as time passes. So, you'll do it?"

"Yes!"

"Grand, I have your room reserved and all. Your plane leaves on Friday at 8:30 in the evening."

"Do you know when I'll return?"

"No, we are debating on if we should hire you and have you remain in Scairo or send you back after the issue's published."

"Oh...OK..."

"Why? Are you able to do it or not?"

"Y-Yes, o-of corpse, who would miss such an opportunity like this?"

"Good, now, I will contact you again later. Good evening."

The phone was hung up on her. She drew a breath and debated on what she would do about her and Deuce...She'd be so busy she wouldn't be able to call or text him, would she really risk him for her career?

"Cleo, who was that?"

She sighed, "Nobody, Deuce..."

"Yeah?" He asked as he leaned against the side of the entry.

"What were you thinking about asking me Friday?"

"Uh...Why?"

"Well, I got a call and rouge wants me to be featured in their magazine...In Scairo." She admitted.

"OK, so when will you be back?"

She shrugged and sighed, "I-I don't know...Their debating about an internship for me and having an office there."

"Are you going to be able to come see me?"

"I don't know...I don't know anything about it, I just heard about this."

"When does your flight take off?"

"Friday at 8:30pm."

He sighed and tried to figure out how to handle the situation but no solutions came to mind. She sighed, "I suppose you could ask me on the way...If possible."

"Alright, sounds good."

"OK...Sooo, now what do you want?"

"Oh, I was just checking on you."

"Uh huh...When are you going to finish dinner by the way?"

"Oh, right, that's the other thing. The table is set."

"Great, lead the way."

He put his balance back on his two feet and started to go downstairs. Cleo followed as she grabbed the doorknob and quietly pulled it shut.

* * *

**Darn it, getting lazy on this because I'm working on a sequel...  
**

**PS, the sequel's gonna be rated M due to language and activity. :3**


End file.
